Itokuma
is the master of the bears's unique fighting style and owner of a dōjō in Kīshi Valley. He was the personal summon of Inori Kokutan. Background Despite presenting a methodology that already was often criticized by older bears, Itokuma gained prestige and recognition in Kīshi Valley after taking charge of his own dōjō and turning his students into prominent users of the bears' fighting style. At some point, Itokuma agreed to assume part of Inori Kokutan's training, when Inori managed to reach the valley by whis own. Seeing great potential in the young shinobi he accepted to become his personal summon in addition to having taught one of his most powerful techniques when he discovered that Inori had absurdly large chakra reserves due to a certain power that Itokuma didn't know the origin, which actually was the part of Matatabi's chakra that was sealed in the young man. Personality Unlike the rest of Kīshi Valley's dōjō owners who are always methodical and extremely traditional, preserving the ancient traditions of the oldest bears who mastered the art of the bears' fighting-style, Itokuma contrary to the usual and challenges the traditions, claiming that his dōjō is "the coolest one". Although always saying few words and always going straight to the point, he is extremely sympathetic and willing to help his young apprentices. By entering into a confrontation, Itokuma claims he enters into a kind of "spiritual and mental nirvana" that allows him to concentrate one hundred percent on his opponent, making impossible for other afflictions disturb him throughout the fight. He also completely that this is the only way to calm him down when he's pretty angry. Itokuma also seems to be quite friendly and reasonable as well as being flexible to accept any bear - human or as in the Inori's case, to train in his dojo. He also has custom to call the bears that restrict the students' selection for their dojo according to their breeds as "old hairy bags of lard". Appearance Itokuma is a big panda bear, much higher than a human of great stature, but smaller than some . He wears a brown tunic with high collar displaying the kanji 足 (ashi, foot) on the right. Around his bulky belly he ties a tight wool strip with red figures like flames throughout the tissue. Completing his clothing he wears a kind of stylized wristband in the left hand, adapted to his size and Tobikakurenai Village's the forehead protector between the ears, being that the left ear has a piece missing due to an old injury that Itokuma claims that occurred during "the most fierce fight" of his life. Abilities Taijutsu Trivia *Itokuma's name comes from the famous Japanese karate master Ankō Itosu, who is considered by many the father of modern karate. Quotes *"I have my own dōjō, I feel amazing! Why do I'd bother with what those old men think? A bunch of old hairy bags of lard!" *(To Inori Kokutan) "You're more fierce and wilder than many bears that roam Kīshi Valley... If you're willing, I can teach you a technique that will make you even more incredible. Of course, if you don't use it right, you can die, but I believe you'll do the job. Otherwise, it was nice meeting you."